The Book of Thoth
by Katharra
Summary: A new evil is born.
1.

Many years ago, in the land of Egypt, there lived a man named Neferkaptah

Many years ago, in the land of Egypt, there lived a man named Neferkaptah. Neferkaptah was a farmer, as his father was before him, his grandfather, and his great grandfather. Neferkaptah had a wife, Mi-Aset, and with her, he bore a son named Mer-Ib. The fields were plentiful in the time of Ramesses the Great, yet Neferkaptah was not to be satisfied so easily.

Our tale begins with that fateful journey to the marketplace, where Neferkaptah's life would forever change.

Neferkaptah waded through street shops with their excitable owners, musicians in the midst of their trance-like music, and beggars, famished and ravaged from the Egyptian heat. His wife, Mi-Aset broke away from Neferkaptah to wander the clothing shops, feeling the different textures before her, dyed in the richest colors Egypt had to offer. Mer-Ib, being only five years old, waited impatiently at the shop's entrance, but forever keeping a watchful eye on his father, who seemed all too familiar with the scene around him.

For Neferkaptah had become bored with his monotonous life. He longed for greatness and dignity; something only the wealthy could afford. Farming no longer appealed to him, and his wife's beauty had started to pale in comparison to the noble woman's.

If only there were something...

Neferkaptah cursed at the old pedler who had just bumped into him. The old man stumbled along, hunched grotesquely over an old walking stick, his haggard face nearly hidden by a tattered cowl. The old man humbly apologized, not wishing to incur the anger of a man so strikingly tall. He cowered under the glare of Neferkaptah, whose blood seemed to boil at the slightest infringement of his space. 

"I do not wish the wrath of Neferkaptah upon me, kind sir."

At this remark, Neferkaptah's face had turned from a glare, to that of the utmost surprise. The old man began to walk away, when Neferkaptah clasped his shoulder, forcibly turning the man around to face him.

"Surely we have not met stranger, and yet you know me by name. How is this so?"

A small smile crept upon the old man's withered face. "Ah, the destiny of Great Neferkaptah is not one to be taken lightly. I have been sent to give you a message, oh worthy one."

Neferkaptah's face contorted in confusion. "How is it you can see my very own destiny? And what of this message for which you speak of?"

Again the man smiled, this time showing a mouth, devoid of most teeth. "I knew the High Priest of Ptah once, and he bestowed upon me the power to see one's destiny. And yours, Great Neferkaptah, is one of utmost importance. I implore you, take careful heed of my words."

Neferkaptah was entranced by this mysterious man, and so he listened with an attentive ear and mind. 

"You are bound for greatness Neferkaptah, but not without it's sacrifices. Are you willing to sacrifice, Neferkaptah?"

Neferkaptah nodded diligently.

"Then you will succeed in your destiny. You must take you and your family up the Nile near Koptos. There you will dig until you find a cave. Inside this cave is a gold sarcophagus. And in this sarcophagus you shall find what you have long yearned for."

Neferkaptah was shocked, but intrigued. "What is in this gold sarcophagus, wise one?"

The old man laughed. "It is not for me to tell, but for you to discover Neferkaptah."

A sudden commotion of a thief being captured behind him, caught Neferkaptah's attention. But upon turning around to face the man once more, Neferkaptah could find nothing.

~~~

And so Neferkaptah did as the old man had commanded. Overcoming his wife's protests and his son's jubilant nature, Neferkaptah packed the family's most precious possessions, and sailed down the Nile towards Koptos.

When they finally reached their destination, Neferkaptah set up tent for his wife and child, and left to start digging for the mysterious cave.

After 20 days and nights of looking for the fabled cave, Neferkaptah was at last victorious. Entering the dimly lit cave, Neferkaptah was greeted with emptiness. There was nothing contained in the depths of the cave, not even a hieroglyph. But off in the distance, Neferkaptah saw a glint of something.

Racing towards it, he found what he had sought. It was indeed a sarcophagus made of the purest gold, blinding to merely look upon it. His heart pounding within him, Neferkaptah hefted the lid off the sarcophagus. 

And there, before his very eyes, lay something so magnificent, it was often deemed a myth. 

It was the Book of Thoth.

Neferkaptah took the sacred book into his hands and opened the never before seen object. Swelling with anticipation, Neferkaptah let his eyes dance over the finely carved hieroglyphs, and slowly, methodically, began to read.

~~~

But unbeknownst to Neferkaptah, the god Thoth raged like a captive beast. Infuriated that Neferkaptah had discovered the book, Thoth began a to instill a series of curses against the man who could gain the powers of the gods themselves.

~~~

And gain he did. Instantly after reading the sacred scrolls, Neferkaptah felt a power never known to him before, course through his body. He laughed, and as he did so, the tone of his voice deepened considerably. Neferkaptah then thought of a plan to keep the power in his body for all eternity.

Reasoning that reading the words would merely escape him after a time, he devised that he must digest the words completely.

And so Neferkaptah copied a reading down, and after doing so, crushed the papyrus and dried ink into a cup of water. Greedily, he drank the cup down, and felt a surge of power so strong, his body felt as though it might explode.

Unfortunately for us, it did not.

~~~

Innocently playing by the Nile's edge, Mer-Ib and his mother were unaware of the dangers that lay before them.

For Thoth had convinced the crocodile god Sobek to assist him in his vengeance against Neferkaptah and all his kin.

With a speed so swift Mi-Aset nearly missed witnessing, Sobek rose from the waters suddenly and swallowed the boy Mer-Ib whole, and after digesting the boy's flesh, spit out his bones into a pile before his very mother.

Mi-Aset's shrieks were so terrifying, so all-encompassing, that Neferkaptah was shaken from his power-inducing trance. He raced to the surface, and upon doing so, made the grisly discovery.

Mi-Aset could not comfort herself, so deep was her loss. Shaking with grief, she continued to shriek until Neferkaptah shook her from the depths of her horror.

Neferkaptah raged within himself. Screaming at Mi-Aset, he demanded to know what took place, what terrible death had stalked his son.

But when Mi-Aset looked into his eyes, she no longer saw her husband. She saw a figment of what once was, and was now a powerful demon. Mi-Aset grew terrified.

Neferkaptah could not contain his anger. He accused Mi-Aset of killing his son, of doing so in jealousy. Mi-Aset was too scared to respond, instead silently crying in front of this demon in her husband's form. 

At last, his rage too great to overcome, Neferkaptah produced a dagger, and wielded it at his wife. Mi-Aset screamed in shock, but could not escape Neferkaptah's range. He stabbed her repeatedly, and when he was sure that she could not live, he left her, and scooped up the bones of his dead son, carrying them off towards the depths of the cave.

But Mi-Aset still had life in her. Sensing death was imminent, Mi-Aset prayed to the cat-goddess Bast for vengeance. 

~~~

Neferkaptah set about the grim task of bringing his dead son back to life. Reading from the Book of Thoth, Neferkaptah chanted the spell that would bring his son back to life.

But so little did Neferkaptah know about the incantation, that he did not realize it would only bring the bones to life, not that which was his son. The bones collected themselves, and began to rise. Neferkaptah could not speak, so great was his surprise. The bones began to walk about, a horrific dance macabre. 

Enrapt with his gruesome creation, that Neferkaptah did not see his wife behind him.

Hearing footsteps suddenly, Neferkaptah spun around, and saw his wife, covered in blood, but walking towards him no less. 

Her once-alive son skipped towards his near-lifeless mother who stared in horror at what her husband had brought back. Mi-Aset touched her son's freshly skinned skull, and the little bones disintegrated, as though made of dust.

Neferkaptah could not believe his eyes.

"How did you come about these powers, oh wife? And how is it you still stand?"

Mi-Aset sadly faced her husband. "My time is near Neferkaptah. And so is yours."

She touched the face of her demonic husband, who shrieked in pain.

"For the blood of Bast now flows in my veins. And she has deemed you unworthy of your new-found powers."

Neferkaptah's flesh was rotting before Mi-Aset's very eyes, but he was not yet dead. 

For Neferkaptah's powers meant eternal life. But Mi-Aset's powers rendered him immobile, a living mummy.

And when Neferkaptah could no longer find the strength to scream, Mi-Aset let go. She placed him in the gold sarcophagus, and draining her last little bit of life, she placed the Book of Thoth into an iron box and sealed it tightly, then tossed it into the Nile.

And so she collapsed, dead, on top of the sarcophagus which contained her mummified husband.

By Bast's will, Mi-Aset's body was given immortality by means of transforming her into that of a stone cat, to forever watch over the sarcophagus in assurance that Neferkaptah would never escape again. For if he did, he would bring about the end of humanity in his near-godlike state.

And so Mi-Aset remained, perched upon the gold sarcophagus for all eternity.

That is, until now.


	2. Qena

THE BOOK OF THOTH ****

THE BOOK OF THOTH

Chapter One – Qena

__

Disclaimer – some characters borrowed from the motion picture "The Mummy" & "The Mummy Returns". No infringement intended.

EGYPT – 1934

The full Egyptian sun beat down unmercifully upon the excavators at Qena. They had been digging for a week, with the same unrelenting sun, and with no end in sight. William Dartsmouth wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with a stained handkerchief. He swept the stray strands of soaked hair off his face, then propped his fedora on his head and stood defiantly towards the dig site with his hands on his hips. 

Time meant money to Dartsmouth, and one could never have enough money, which meant that one was also very cheap with his time. William Dartsmouth had done quite well for himself in his 37 years. Considered a tycoon by some, and near-royal by others, William had nonetheless earned himself a reputation among England's elite. And the elite were counting on him to bring them back a treasure so elusive it may as well have been God's work itself.

"For God's sake, could those lazy bastards work any faster?" He muttered to himself. He heard a slight chuckle beside him and cocked his head to glare at the person. But he stopped, for he could never be angry with her.

He had met her at a social event in England. Boring for the most part, with the same boring socialites as always, and the stench of cigars, and constant popping of champagne corks being released. And then he saw her. She had walked down the staircase like the goddess Aphrodite rising from the foam. With one glance from her sky blue eyes, he was entranced. With one swish of the black silk dress against her bare legs he was captivated. And with one musical note of her voice speaking to him, he was absolutely a blubbering idiot.

Victoria Ellyn Montgomery; held high in the social elite's world, and nearly worshipped by William. After one year he had proposed and after this blasted dig was finished, they would be married.

Even in the sweltering heat, she was breathtaking. She flipped her gold spun hair off her shoulders and smiled with a practiced perfection. "Remember darling, good things come to those who wait."

William smiled back at her. "And I waited my entire life for you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. But a sudden explosion ruined their ultra-romantic moment. William grimaced, and slowly, painfully, turned his head towards the offending sound. "But I did not waste my entire life around BAFFOONS LIKE THIS!" 

He nearly pushed Victoria over as he stalked over to the dig. As she straightened up her now wrinkled white cotton shirt, she huffed and muttered obscenities to herself. "Of all the bloody places he had to pick; the most god-awful dried up prune of a country." She glared at the dig site where William was now motioning furiously with one of the chief excavators. She sighed, then pulled out a crumbled package of cigarettes and lit one.

~~~

"Explain to me again darling, what could possibly be worth third-degree-like sunburns and smelling like camels?"

William sighed and shook his head. Never let a pretty women try to do all the thinking when it comes to economics. "Vicky, I've told you. This book would be worth thousands, possibly millions."

Victoria threw her hands up into the air. "But it's a book!"

William slammed his fists down onto the table in their dimly lit tent. "Bloody hell woman! This isn't some saucy romance novel of yours! This is the book of the gods. It contains all the knowledge and secrets of the gods. Men risked their lives for this bloody thing."

Victoria laughed. "And what, you think the gods are just going to hand it over then?"

William stroked his forehead. "You forget dear. Egyptian gods are dead. And even if they weren't dead, they don't have guns. And even if they did have guns…well at least I'm not going into that cave first."

~~~

The Arabic call came early in the morning. William threw his cover off of him and jumped into his boots. He had slept with his clothes on. Victoria, beside him, did not awaken with quite the same enthusiasm. She groggily wiped her eyes, smearing some left over eyeliner underneath her already formed bags. She moaned as the prematurely bright sun stung her weary eyes. With a groan, she flopped back down on the bed, and covered her face with the pillow.

Three day old stubble growing on his face, and week old smelly clothes, William ran from the tent and down to the excavation. Yussuf greeted him quickly, struggling to keep up with William's gangly walk. 

"It's here Mr. Dartsmouth. We have discovered the cave of Neferkaptah."

"Nefer who? Nevermind. Has anyone gone into it yet?"

Yussuf shook his head. "But Mr. Dartsmouth, I must warn you, legend says – "

William cut him off. "Does legend say the Book of Thoth is down there?"

"Well, yes, of course, but you see – "

William cut him off again. "And if this book existed, it would be worth a lot of money, right?"

"Of course sir, but legend says – "

"Then I don't give a bloody damn what legend says."

William speeded up his gait to get to the mouth of the cave, leaving a stuttering Yussuf in his wake and his warning fell upon empty ears. 

"But legend says a mummy guards it."

~~~

William entered the black cave cautiously, torch held high in his left hand, handgun clutched in his right. He forced five diggers ahead of him, just to be sure. But after walking down the dusty stone stairs, William's face fell in moderate disappointment. The cave was devoid of any sort of art or treasure for that matter.

But some excited words spoken in Arabic renewed his hope. After walking deeper into the depths of the cave, they came to what appeared to be a much larger portion of the cave, for the roof towered above them. And in the middle of the room, was something so breathtaking, William's knees began to tremble.

A gold sarcophagus. Much finer than that fool's Tutankhamun coffin. This stood five feet tall, and at least seven feet long. It had ornate hieroglyphs and carvings on the sides, and the figure of a pharaoh so magnificent, William was sure it must be a god of some kind. William delicately ran his hand along the carvings, then the figure on top. He leaned in close to study the face, then leaned to where the ear might have been. 

"You are going to make me a very wealthy, happy man." He whispered.

He stood up, and motioned to the diggers to lift the lid of the sarcophagus off. As commanded, they used all their strength to lift the lid off. All at once, they peered inside.

~~~

"Well, at least the sarcophagus is worth something." William wiped the sweat and dust off his brows with the now disgusting handkerchief. But Yussuf's face was a striking difference to William's nonchalant one. Yussuf was scared.

"Perhaps we should leave the body inside the sarcophagus sir."

William stared at him like he had just said the stupidest thing possible. "Have you forgotten to take your head out of the sand Yussuf? That withered old corpse is going into the garbage, that's where."

Yussuf gravely looked at the diggers who were reaching into the sarcophagus to pull out the decomposed body. A sudden gasp caught everyone's attention. One of the diggers reached down beside the sarcophagus and produced a stone statue of a cat. He smiled, and held it up for everyone to see.

William squinted. "Has it got gold on it?"

Yussuf translated. The digger shook his head.

"Then throw it out."

But Yussuf could not contain himself. "Are you sure that's wise sir? Perhaps an artifact as old as this surely must be, it could be of some worth?"

William considered this point. "Well, perhaps it could make a nice doorstop. What the hell, take it to the marketplace and see if you can pawn it off on some poor bugger."

Yussuf translated for the digger, and the digger upon hearing the news, smiled again at the thought of discovering something of value. He ran out of the cave with his new finding clutched under his arm.

The diggers again began to reach into the sarcophagus.

"So tell me Yussuf. If the book isn't here, just where the bloody hell is it?"

Yussuf was at a lost for words. The body was being laid on the ground.

"Or maybe I should just ask my old buddy over here." William motioned to the mummy.

The cave began to shake.


	3. Jonathan

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jonathan Carnovan had felt the earth shaking before he even awoke from his slightly hung over snooze. But it jolted him awake, and once awakened, he found it nearly impossible to force himself to sleep any more. Procrastinating with every movement, Jonathan did eventually find the strength to haul his weary body out of bed. Once out of bed, he gave the longest stretch and yawn that taxed every muscle in his system. He ruffled his messy unwashed hair and scratched his unshaven face. Looking out the window of his hotel onto the streets of Qena, he set himself to do what he had put off ever since he had arrived in Egypt. Shopping.

Christmas was only three weeks away, and Jonathan had yet to even start on his gift list. Not that there were that many. Three to be exact. Four, if you counted him. And he always planned on giving himself the best gifts yet – women and booze. But that could wait, he told himself.

'Oh who am I kidding.' He thought. Resolving himself to it, Jonathan stumbled over empty wine bottles and strewn about clothes to reach the washroom.

~~~

The sun stung his eyes when he walked out into the streets, face shaven and body washed. He shielded his eyes with a hand placed above his brows, then proceeded to make his way through the crowded sandy streets. The first stop he made was to a nearby jewelry shop, selling what was supposed to be authentic jewelry from ancient times. Jonathan nearly laughed out loud. Still, one couldn't ignore the fine craftsmanship, and the fact that most of the necklaces contained some amount of gold in them. 

Jonathan settled on a blue sapphire scarab, hanging elegantly on a length of gold chain. After receiving several assurances that the necklace itself was worn by none other than Nefertiti, Jonathan swaddled the necklace in a handkerchief, placed it in an inside pocket of his jacket, and moved on.

'Rick, Rick, Rick' he chanted over and over in his head. His brother-in-law shouldn't be that hard to shop for, the man didn't read, write, flaunt the theaters, or any of that stuff, but he did like…

"Sharp objects." Jonathan said aloud. He was overwhelmed by the sudden sight of a peddler selling particularly nasty looking daggers. Jonathan smiled inwardly; reminded of Rick's dashing ability to catch knifes mid-air as they were soaring for his head. He admired several of the daggers, but one caught his eye over all the rest. It had a solid gold handle, carved with sparring Egyptians. The blade was a shiny steel, engraved with Egyptian prayers, which Jonathan joked probably said 'hope this doesn't hurt too much'. Bargaining with the vendor, Jonathan thought he managed to bring down the price, but after paying for it, suddenly slapped his forehead in realization that he hadn't saved a cent. 

And now for the runt – Alex. Alex should be easy, how hard is it to please a kid? He was stopped by several vendors selling an assortment of goods and gifts, but couldn't see anything that captured his attention. A vendor suddenly stepped out right in front of him and thrust a stone cat in his face.

"Cats are keepers of the dead." The heavily accented statement did not come as new information to Jonathan. The man had a certain gleam in his eye, and looking beyond his shoulder, Jonathan saw a painfully thin young man, dirty and tanned, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. Jonathan deemed him a worker, perhaps even a slave from the looks of his nearly ruined clothes. He wondered who this young man had stolen the statue from, and why he was trying to pawn it off so quickly.

"Um, no thanks, chap. I'm looking for something to look after the living." Jonathan flashed a brief smile, and tried to walk around the man, but was stopped when the vendor stuck his arm out in front of his chest, preventing him from moving any further. 

"It has ancient powers." The man said with a wink and a mysterious edge to his voice.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, everything Egyptian has ancient powers." He stepped around the man's outstretched arm and continued to walk.

The vendor was confused, usually he could dupe the stupid Americans and British into believing that anything he sold was magical. The man thought quickly, he had to, because at the rate Jonathan was walking, he'd be in Palestine soon.

"You know, Englishman, unlike the real thing, this one doesn't shed?"

Jonathan stopped in his tracks, hands twiddling in his pant pockets. He turned around slowly, tapping his teeth together in thought.

The vendor knew he had him. "And it won't scratch up the furniture."

Jonathan hurried back and scooped up the cat in his arms. "Sold."


	4. The Iron Box

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

__

Qena

There was a certain hushed excitement amongst all the excavators deep inside the cave. Lit only by the amber glow of torches, the men squinted and strained to see the roof of the cave where they hacked away at its rocky surface. Dartsmouth could barely contain the glimmer of a laugh in his eyes. In the past week since the discovery of the sarcophagus, the excavators and translators alike were certain that the Book of Thoth must be buried close to where the coffin was found.

Dartsmouth stopped suddenly, and turned to Yussuf, who was crouching under the low roof of the cave, a small smile formed upon his lips, while he unconsciously rubbed his hands together in hopeful anxiety.

"Yussuf, I thought you said the Book of Thoth was thrown into the Nile?"

Yussuf jumped at the sound of Dartsmouth's voice, effectively pulling him out of his trance. He turned to Dartsmouth and scrambled for the correct English words. "Oh, well, that is supposed to have been a lie. We believe that the Book is really buried close to the sarcophagus, and that story was told to lead people astray. Honestly, who would excavate the Nile?" This last part he said with a slight chuckle.

William shrugged. "I would."

One of the diggers yelled in Arabic. Dartsmouth and Yussuf both hurried over. The excavators were pointing to something in the roof, where one of the picks had struck a small hole, and quite visible in the hole, was a glimmer of something very black, very tarnished. Dartsmouth reached up cautiously, and touched it. Nothing happened. He tapped it. His eyes lit up.

"It's metal! Get it out of there!" 

Everyone hurried over and all at once began hacking away at the roof, unaware of the potential danger that could overtake them.

~~~

In the great room of the cave, now devoid of the breathtaking sarcophagus, the lone mummified corpse lay shriveled and forgotten on the dirty floor. He was heaped together in the fetus position, eyes black empty sockets, his mouth forever open in an eternal scream. His hands clutched his knees protectively, looking very much the victim of some horrible onslaught. One of the fingers moved.

~~~

In the last of three great strikes that crumbled parts of the roof above them, a large black box came hurtling to the ground, scrambling everyone, and landed with a great thud. No one moved for a few moments, some stared very uncomfortably at the box, some inquisitively. William was the first to approach it. His hands lightly touched the surface, then grasped the sides as if assuring him that it was real and not a dream.

His lips parted and lifted into a huge smile, his eyes twinkled with the thought of gold.

"Woo-hoo!" He yelled, surprising everyone, but then they too joined in a chorus of exuberant whoops and hollers.

~~~

Their hollers of joy echoed throughout the cave and into the great room, darkened and damp. The arm of the finger that had moved, now began to move itself, until it unclasped its knee, and now touched the floor. His entire faced seemed somewhat relaxed now, and his body started to stretch unused decomposed muscles. His hands pushed off the ground until the mummy was now sitting, then attempted to stand. Upon standing, the mummy glanced about him, empty sockets taking in nothing. He opened his mouth in much the same expression he had died in, and let forth a scream so horrific, it were as though hell had just broken through the cave walls.

~~~

The scream echoed through the halls into the lower portion where the excavators were crouched around the box, still hooting away, but this time disrupted by the sudden sound that mixed with their own. They stopped, but then, so too did the odd sound. Everyone looked about questioningly. 

"Did you hear that?" Dartsmouth asked in a low tone of voice.

Yussuf, being the only man that could understand William, strained his own ears to hear. 

But then another sound started, a low rumbling that was becoming louder and louder. Dust fell from the corners and crevices, covering everyone's hair in a musty yellow. The ground beneath them shook slightly, as everyone cautiously got to their feet. The rumbling had reached a crescendo, sending panic throughout the room. Just as they ran for the opening, the hole above them where the box had been imbedded crushed to the ground underneath a torrent of water.

Weighted by the metal box under his arm, but running at top speed no less, William made his way through the cave, every now and then glancing back to see a tidal wave of water right at his heels, sucking men under that were not fast enough to keep ahead of it.

~~~

The mummy both saw the water, and heard it coming quickly towards him, but did not fear. Neferkaptah knew the water would not touch him.

~~~

William scrambled up the stone steps as fast as he could will himself, followed closely by Yussuf. They gulped down the air graciously upon reaching the surface, staring at the water swelling up the steps, but now calmed. 

William glared at Yussuf. "Guess they really did hide it in the Nile, now didn't they?"

~~~

While William and Yussuf huddled around the iron box, Victoria rushed about the tent, throwing articles of clothing into an opened trunk. "Damn flooding cursed land." She muttered under her breath.

William was scratching his chin. "Maybe it has a key or something?"

Yussuf tapped his turban. "Perhaps. Perhaps if we had a crowbar?"

William nodded. He turned around and walked over to the spot where the crowbar should have been. He looked up at Victoria who was consumed with her packing, still muttering away, unaware that William was demanding her attention. Finally he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Damnit woman! Where's my bloody crowbar?"

She pointed at one of the trunks while glowering at her fiance. William could swear he hear her growling.

William picked up the crowbar and walked back over to Yussuf, shaking his head. "Little bit of water and the broad panics."

Yussuf attempted to ignore it.

Groaning under the strain of trying to open the sealed box, William and Yussuf both attempted to pry open the stubborn iron but to no avail. William whacked the box on the top with the crowbar.

It opened.

Both men stared wild-eyed into the box. There before them, almost radiating, was a gold book, with a large eye on the cover. 

Yussuf said a silent prayer. "The eye of Amun-Re."

William carefully lifted the book out of the chest as if he were carrying a newborn. For a long while he gazed at the cover, trembling. As he thought of the welcoming that would come when he reached home, his eyes began to water on account that he had forgotten to blink.

Just as he was about to open the sacred book, they heard a noise so terrifying, Victoria dropped a bottle of wine, shattering it. It was a howl, unlike any they had ever heard. Almost reminiscent of the sound William heard in the cave.

Yussuf shook with fear. "It is the mummy. This place is cursed. We must leave, now!"

As Yussuf ran for the opening in the tent, his throat was caught by a hand. William stared at the hand. It was bones, covered by a thin layer of rotted flesh, the color brown. But as fragile as they may have appeared, Yussuf could not struggle against its grip. Yussuf backed up into the tent, gasping for air and stumbling backwards under the weight of the creature who now could be seen in his entirety.

William was petrified. He could only stare at this decomposed beast, walking before his very eyes. He was awakened by Victoria's horrified shrieks. The mummy raised Yussuf to his head with unreal strength for the mummy only held Yussuf with one arm. The mummy opened his mouth wide, and as Yussuf opened his to scream, something came out of Yussuf's mouth, wisps of purple light almost.

William could only stare at the spectacle. Yussuf's whole body began to shake and convulse, his eyes rolled back into his head, and then, it were as though Yussuf was a deflated balloon; his muscles began to shrink and his skin wrinkled, leathered. The mummy threw Yussuf's useless body to the ground, and faced William.

William swore. New skin formed over the tattered old one; he was regenerating. Black thick hair sprouted magically from the top of his skull, his face filled out. But there were still gaps, in his body and face. His teeth were decayed yellow, or even missing. 

The mummy stalked towards William, still clutching the Book of Thoth. The mummy smirked at William's obvious fear. Victoria shrieked again. The mummy stopped. William pointed in Victoria's direction.

The mummy turned to look at Victoria, who covered her mouth which was uncontrollably screaming. William took his opportunity and ran through the tent door. The mummy glanced in his direction, but not for long. His attention was fixed on Victoria. Mascara dripped down her face with the tears that carried it. She crouched as close into the corner as she could, screaming and babbling incoherently. The mummy knealt down, as if to kiss her. Victoria looked up, believing for a moment that perhaps he would spare her. The mummy smiled.

Then grabbed her blonde hair roughly and hoisted her to her feet, producing a new fit of screams. 

William was running across the moonlit sand, but stopped and turned towards the tent. From the candles burning in the tent, he could see the shadow outline of Victoria growing thinner every second. William looked at the ground.

"Sorry love, it was you or me."


	5. Christmas at the O'Connells

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

__

Britain – Christmas

The snow falling on London coated the entire city in a big, wet blanket. It muffled the outside noises from the O'Connell mansion, but from within, that was a completely different story.

If one were to be sitting in the surroundings of the family room, with its dark oak furniture, and dark oak trim decorated in festivity colors, one might be able to hear a suspicious creaking noise, as though a piece of furniture were under a great deal of stress. And then one might also be able to hear tiny, pitiful grunts from atop that piece of straining furniture.

Alex O'Connell, nine, blonde hair messy from having slept and awoken without combing, little satin robe dangling over top of him, and missing one slipper. At eight in the morning, while the rest of the house slept, overwhelmed by the previous night's Christmas Eve party, Alex was up to his usual self. Hypnotized by a single delicious looking, fruit flavored candy cane, perched on one of the highest boughs of the Christmas tree, Alex made himself a mock ladder – out of the bookcase. Balancing on his tippy-toes, one hand on the top shelf of the bookcase, and the other reaching for the ever elusive candy cane, almost teasingly out of his reach, Alex gave a final 'humph', and reached as far as his little arm could go. 

It proved far too much for the straining bookcase. In one beautifully, completely ungraceful movement, the opulent Christmas tree, the bookcase, along with Alex on top of it, fell. Contorting his face in a frog-like expression, Alex could merely hang on as everything came crashing down. Propelled by the leaning bookcase, Alex flew off the top of it, and fell with a thump onto the couch.

Both at once, Evelyn and Rick awoke in their beds with a start. Sitting straight up, sleepy-eyed but wide-awake, they glanced at each other with a sigh. Both reached for their robes laying on the floor, and grumbling as they trudged out of their room. 

"Could we possibly have one morning when we're not awakened like this?" Evelyn muttered.

Rick, for his part, shrugged. "Obviously he gets this from your side of the family."

Evelyn stared at Rick, who walked out the bedroom door and stared into the great space below him. Rick could feel the blood rushing into his head, but fought to contain it. There were books scattered all over the room, the bookcase was leaning precariously against the coffee table, and the Christmas tree, which Evelyn had so lovingly decorated, was now in a pathetic heap on the floor. Rick shook his head while gripping the banister so hard, his knuckles began to turn white. "Just when I thought he couldn't top last week's, he proves me wrong." He said quietly.

He heard a large gasp behind him, just as Evelyn came to join him. Her lip began to twitch. Rick got scared. Before Evelyn could walk downstairs, Rick blocked her way, putting his hands up in front of her face. "Now, now honey, maybe there's a perfectly good reason for this."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Rick re-thought his statement. "Or not."

They walked together downstairs, purposely slow. From behind the couch, a small blonde head popped up. 

"Oh mum, dad, whew, thank god, I mean, well, um, hey, look, thank god I'm alive!" He stood up, with his hands on his hips and surveyed the mess along with his parents. He nodded his head, as though he were not the cause of it, but merely a bystander.

His parents glowered at him. He slowly brought his brown eyes up to meet theirs, sensing his impending doom.

And just then the front door burst open. Jonathan, ladled with suitcases, stumbled inside, ushered in by the blowing snow, which was now also blowing inside the house. Evy and Rick both rushed over to help.

"Bloody freezing out there!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Train almost froze right to the tracks!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No."

"How was your trip?" Evelyn asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know, same old Egypt. But, I do not come empty handed." And he produced a large box underneath his arm. "Merry Christmas old chaps!"

Alex jumped up and grabbed the box, invoking a stern look from his mother. "Ooh, its heavy." Alex ripped the top off and peered inside. "Which one's mine?"

This was quite enough for Evy. "Alex, that's enough. No opening until after dinner."

Jonathan and Alex both protested. "Oh come on old mum. Why not open these one's now and save the rest for later." Jonathan then glanced to where the presents were supposed to be – around the tree, although now, they were buried underneath the tree. "Oh. Another wild party, huh Rick?" Jonathan jabbed good naturedly at Rick, although Rick did not return the smile.

~~~

After the bookcase was replaced up against the wall, the books somewhat put in their proper place, and the Christmas tree propped back up, the family sat around the crackling fire, sipping tea.

"Here, Evy, you open yours first." Jonathan handed Evelyn a small wrapped package. Evelyn smiled graciously at Jonathan, then delicately unwrapped her present. Her eyes grew and twinkled when she brought out the sapphire scarab. 

"Jonathan, it's divine. Where on earth did you find it?"

Jonathan smiled and blushed, obviously pleased that Evelyn was impressed. "You know, this and that. Here Rick, you next."

Rick looked suspiciously at his present, hoping against hope that it wasn't another gag gift like last year. When he flashed his dagger, everyone excluding Jonathan gasped. Rick nodded appreciatively, stroking the blade and attempting to decipher the hieroglyphs. "Pretty nice Jonathan." 

Jonathan pointed at the dagger. "And you can cut the turkey with that too." He laughed, then looked at the small round, smiling face below him. Jonathan screwed his face up in mock confusion. "Lets see, did I remember to buy ol' what's his name something?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Lets have it Uncle Jon."

Jonathan reached deep inside the box and brought out a large, stone cat. He set it out in front of Alex. Evelyn looked over it inquisitively. Rick stared, confused, then went back to inspecting his knife. Alex looked puzzled.

"Neat Uncle Jon, but what's it do?"

Jonathan fought for the words. "Well, it um, it uh, Evelyn help me out here."

Evelyn smiled sweetly at her son. "Honey, in Egyptian culture, cats look over the dead."

Alex's eyes grew wide with shock. "Mum, what are you saying?!?"

Rick snickered. Evelyn clasped her son's hand and picked up the cat. "What do you say we go and put it in your room."

~~~

They sat the cat down on the windowsill, facing the whited out world of England.

__


	6. The Med-Jai

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

__

Qena – Christmas

William Dartsmouth paced inside his hotel room. His jumbled thoughts raced through his head at light speed, nearly driving William mad as he attempted to sort them all out. What he had just seen, who he had left behind, what he would tell to the authorities, how he would escape the authorities, who he would sell the damn book to, all these thoughts gave William a pounding headache. He grasped his hair with both hands, sweat from his palms leaking onto his greasy blond hair.

'Okay, I'll leave tonight. Sell the book to the nearest curator, and live in Italy for the rest of my life.' Thought William. He stopped pacing at the thought of Italy. 'Hmm, Italian women. Not a bad thought.' His spirits picked up briefly, only to be stopped at the thought of venturing out into the streets, unguarded. He glanced down at the bed, letting his eyes rest on the gold Book of the gods, not yet read by William. Not that he could anyway. 

"Well, some unlucky bugger will want it. Let him deal with Mr. Whats-its-face." He said aloud. Stuffing the book into his satchel, William also placed his handgun into his jacket.

Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, the door burst open, throwing William onto his bed. Trying furtively to catch his breath, William let his eyes travel from the floor, and up into the face of three very dark, very pissed off looking men.

Their black robes were layered over their body in such a way it made them look twice as big. William silently wondered if they also wore body armor. Scimitars dangled dangerously from low slung belts across their waists, which they rested their hands on. Travelling up to their heads, he saw tattoos, Arabic writing, right on their cheeks. The upper portion of their foreheads were covered by black turbans. They were severely not amused.

One of the men, younger looking than the other two, took a step forward, making William scramble back on the bed.

"Give me the book." He commanded, holding an outstretched hand awaiting William to hand it over. 

William shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man narrowed his eyes darkly. "You have no fathom of what you're dealing with. Give me the book, or die."

William glanced down at the man's scimitar, of which the man's hand was now resting on the hilt. Just then William remembered his gun.

He pulled it out, and shaking, cocked it. The man drew his scimitar. 

"If I have to kill you for it, I shall."

William smirked. "Betcha I'm faster." But looking beyond the man, William's eyes widened, and he began to tremble, terrified.

Ardeth Bay barely had time to turn when he was hit with such a backhand, it smacked him clear across the room, and painfully into an awaiting dresser. Attempting to blink the hazy fog out of his eyes, he could almost make out what was transpiring before him.

The two other Med-jai fought against the towering mummy, hacking away at its constantly healing body, but making no visible impact. The mummy seemed amused at their tribulations, but quickly tired. Grasping one Med-jai by the throat, he threw the man out the window, and after falling five stories down, the man did not move. For the other Med-Jai, still slicing away uselessly, the mummy concentrated all his strength into punching the man's chest. The chest wall broke with a sickening snap, puncturing his heart, bringing about instant death.

The mummy turned towards William. William aimed his gun at the nearly completed mummy's face. The mummy grinned, making William shake uncontrollably.

Dartsmouth fired point black into the mummy's face. Where his cheekbone was, now contained a gaping hole. But before William could celebrate his shot, the cheekbone healed before his very eyes. Dartsmouth fired repeatedly, but the mummy methodically stalked towards him. William fired again and again, until his gun clicked. 

Staring unbelievably at his gun, William screamed as the mummy reached his hands out for William's neck.

But was saved momentarily as Ardeth Bay's scimitar sliced down the mummy's back. The mummy turned, glaring at the offender, and hit Ardeth so hard across the face, the Med-Jai crumpled to the floor.

The last thing Ardeth could recall was the horrified wails of William Dartsmouth. Ardeth Bay settled into a comfortable blackness, and did not awake for a very long time.


	7. The Cat

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

__

London

Although Christmas had passed, the O'Connell house still looked much the same, with the same cheery decorations, the somewhat straight Christmas tree, and wrappings spewed about the living room floor.

Alex was a mound of boundless energy, still awaking at unheard of times in the morning, and staying up hours past his regular bedtime, much to his parents' annoyance. Opening the door to his unbelievably messy room, he stopped short. Something wasn't right.

Alex inspected the room with a quick glance left to right. Scratching his messy head of hair, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he knew.

Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan were seated around the dining room table, sipping their after supper tea, when Evelyn was startled to hear a great cry from her son. Alex came loping down the stairs, a questioning look on his face.

"Mum, I can't find my cat." He came to stand right in front of her; small brown eyes pleading her silently to magically make his Christmas present appear. 

Evelyn looked surprised, then smiled wryly at her son. "It's not lost, Alex. You probably moved it somewhere. Where's the last place you remember seeing it?"

Alex rolled his eyes impatiently. "Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be coming to you."

Evelyn sighed dramatically, took one final sip of her tea, grasped her son's hand, and let him lead her quickly up the stairs, while he jabbered on about ghosts, and magical statues that could move while you slept.

Rick chuckled, thanking whoever was in charge that he wasn't the mum. A knock on the door jolted both him and Jonathan. Jonathan glanced at his watch. 

Rick grimaced at Jonathan. "This isn't another one of your serious relationships, now is it?"

Jonathan screwed up his face, then thought hard for a moment, and then shook his head. Rick rolled his eyes. 

Upon opening the door, he was shocked to find the last person he expected to see, and in a way, didn't want to see.

"What's wrong?"

Ardeth Bay made his way through the front door, shivering slightly from being unused to the cold. 

Jonathan hopped up from his chair, strolling cheerily over to Ardeth. Jonathan looked hard at Ardeth's face and frowned. "Nice shiner you got there. Who'd you piss off?"

Ardeth ignored the comment and quickly scanned the room. "Where is the cat?"

Rick was surprised to say the least. "What cat?"

Ardeth's eyes met Jonathan's, making Jonathan want to turn away from the stern stare. "You bought a statue of a cat from a peddler in Qena, where is it?"

Jonathan laughed heartily. "Oh you mean that thing. Well, yes. I gave it to my nephew didn't I? Why, you want to offer me some extravagant price for it?"

Rick grabbed Ardeth's arm tightly, spinning him around to meet Rick's face. "Whoa whoa whoa, lets start from the beginning here. What are you doing here, and why do you want the statue?"

Ardeth solemnly met Rick's gaze. "A new evil has arisen."

Rick and Jonathan both threw up their arms with a mighty groan. Rick walked over to the couch and slumped on it, defeated. "Who is it this time?"

"Neferkaptah." Ardeth noticed their puzzled looks but went on anyway. "Neferkaptah is a man who found the Book of Thoth many years ago. He has arisen, and found the Book once more. He now contains the power of the gods. With it, he will attempt to take over the world."

Jonathan tapped his fingers on his chin. "Didn't we already do this one?"

Rick drummed his fingers on the coffee table. "Okay, great. What's that got to do with the statue?"

"The statue is that of his wife, Mi-Aset. She is the only one that can stop him."

Rick nodded. "A statue."

Ardeth nodded, not understanding the humor that Rick contained in his voice.

Rick slapped his hands on his thighs and got to his feet. Motioning for Ardeth to follow him, he led him up the stairs. Jonathan, meanwhile, decided that the bottle of brandy was looking much more interesting.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, both men were stopped by a gasp. "Ardeth, what are you doing here?" As if answering her own thought, she continued with an "uh – oh." 

Rick grabbed Evelyn by the shoulders. "Evy, where's the statue?"

Evelyn was flustered, but quickly saved by Alex tugging on his father's shirt. "Dad, it's gone!"

Rick stared unbelievably at Alex. "What do you mean, it's gone?"

An innocent sounding 'meow' suddenly distracted the entire troupe. Collectively, they turned their heads to Alex's bed, and there sitting at the foot of it, was a Siamese cat, staring attentively back at them.

Rick found the words first. "Uh, when did we get a cat?"

Ardeth instantly recognized it. "It's Mi-Aset." He stated, and walked over to the bed, looking the cat in the eyes.

Rick furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said it was a statue."

Ardeth nodded, still staring the cat in the eyes. "Sunlight awakens her."

"Oooh. That would explain it." Alex put the facts together, and looked very proud of himself for doing so.

"And, uh, how is she going to kill her husband, exactly? Purr him to death?" Rick asked cynically. Evelyn glared at him. Rick shrugged.

Ardeth now too looked confused. He turned back to face them. "We must find a way to awaken her to her human self."

Jonathan chose the moment to stroll into the room, swishing his brandy around in his snifter, leaning on the threshold of the door. "Well hello, happy people. Say Evy, when did we get a cat?"

He leaned down to get a good look at the cat, who suddenly jumped at him, surprising Jonathan so much that he dropped his glass on the hard oak floor, effectively shattering it. Jonathan wiped the spilt brandy off his white shirt smugly. "Stupid cat." He muttered as he leant down to pick up some of the shattered pieces of glass. He swore quickly as he cut himself on the inside of his thumb. He pushed down on his hand, drawing more blood through. 

Just as Evy was crouching down to help Jonathan with his cut, the cat rubbed up against the cut. "Gah! Now I got cat hair in my cut!" Jonathan blew on his cut as if it were on fire.

The cat jumped back onto the bed, and seated itself expectantly. The room began to glow an eerie yellow, and then shone so brightly everyone had to shield their eyes from the radiance of it.

Upon the death of the light, where the cat once sat was now a woman, tanned darkly, black thick hair braided tightly, with full lips, and black colored almond shaped eyes. And she was utterly…

"Crikey mum, she's starkers!" Alex exclaimed. Evelyn immediately shielded her son's eyes with one hand.

Rick and Jonathan both felt their jaws go completely slack, as they looked the naked woman up and down. Ardeth managed to keep his eyes on her eyes.

The woman stared at her hands for a moment, and then adjusted her eyes slowly to the new surroundings. She stood to her feet, shakingly, having not stood for thousands of years. She looked at the man standing before her, squinting the blurred haze away until she could make out the features appropriately.

"_Med-Jai_?"

Ardeth nodded. The woman smiled, then seemed to remember something pressingly important. She frowned. "_Where is Neferkaptah?_"

Ardeth sought momentarily for the correct ancient Egyptian words. "_He has escaped._"

She nodded, setting her face sternly. "_Then we must go after him._" She turned to walk out the door, but was stopped when Rick stood in her way.

"Uh, not like that, you aren't."


	8. Neferkaptah

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

__

Cairo

The night security guards of the Cairo Museum failed in their grounds-search to notice the man swathed in dark robes, standing in the shadows behind a large statue of Anubis. The man grinned from inside the black hood, which only revealed to the world the dark full lips of someone long dead.

Neferkaptah was fully regenerated. Clutching the sacred Book of Thoth tightly to his chest with one hand, Neferkaptah peered around the corner of his hiding place, sufficiently pleased that the two guards' footsteps were now dying on the marble floor of the museum. He pulled back the hood slowly, taking in the fullness of his surroundings with bright clear eyes. Wholly, and completely, Neferkaptah was truly a sight to behold. His hair; thick, black and dry, was cut just above the eyebrows, and fell just upon his darkly tanned, muscular shoulders. Neferkaptah would have been considered quite dark, even for an Egyptian, but mostly due to the fact that in his former life, most if it was spent in the searing sun, farming.

Because of the farming, Neferkaptah was blessed not only in height, but in well developed muscles. All his life, Neferkaptah dreamt of joining the Pharaoh's royal army, or perhaps even becoming a Med-Jai, anything but a farmer. He knew he would have made an impressive general. Which was why he smiled so cunningly now.

He ran his hand alongside the glass coffin of a decrepit mummy, arms wound tightly to its chest, empty eye sockets staring out of a leathered face. 

"_You will rise again countryman, and you will soon serve me_." He whispered huskily in Egyptian. Still, the mummy stared unknowingly, long dead to the world. 

Neferkaptah sneered at the rows upon rows of glass coffins, just as this. They would all join him, not nearly enough for a formidable conquest, but enough of a start. Neferkaptah thoughtfully glanced out the sunroof, and into the starry clear Egyptian night. Perhaps it would be wise to recruit mortals, some of this time.

Neferkaptah had only been somewhat astounded with this new world. It was not of great concern to him, he had all eternity to learn of it, then destroy it. True, the once great temples and palaces of his time were all but ruins, but all the more better to make his move soon. He found in this time, no one knew of the legend of Neferkaptah, but he would soon change that. The people here were ignorant of his past, which would make his quest all the more easier.

But the weapons, now that was something to be wary of. He had first seen one in the pale man's bedroom. Although he barely felt the hard shiny rocks pelt his decomposed flesh, he nevertheless grew curious. Which was why he would need someone's help. Not just one, but several.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he knew this would all come in good time.

But another thought jolted him. Mi-Aset. His blasted, disobeying wife. She could pose a problem. But why hadn't he seen anything of her yet? Perhaps she eventually crumbled. Or escaped. Or maybe she was hunting him, waiting for her perfect moment to strike with cat like precision. 

Neferkaptah again looked to the pitiful face encased beside him. They would take care of her. He smiled again, and took off his robe, revealing a half-naked Egyptian, clothed in only a gauzy wrap around his midsection, and slight sandals upon his dark feet. Neferkaptah lay the book down on an awaiting podium, seemingly placed for this particular moment. 

He opened his book, inhaling all of its majestic glory gratefully. His fingers danced across the engraved hieroglyphics, savoring this long awaited moment. Slowly, methodically, Neferkaptah began the incantation which would bring the dead back to life.


	9. The Train

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The passenger train rattled every now and then on its tracks, jolting its occupants roughly in their seats. Despite the distractions, one table was distinctly anxious, as foretold on their faces and mannerisms. Rick held his hands together tightly on top of the table, beside him his wife, Evelyn wrung her hands together underneath the table, but her face was visibly awash with worry. Alex stared at the other passengers, obviously bored and completely unworried. Across the table sat Ardeth, the fierce warrior who did not let an inkling of fear escape him, but instead let his stern concentration show. Mi-Aset, dressed in a loose white cotton shirt care of Rick, and English horseback riding pants care of Evy, stared unemotionally out the window of the train.

"Okay, explain this to me Ardeth. How does reading from a book grant a man power of the gods?" Rick asked.

"This wasn't just some book. This book was written by Thoth himself. It contained every secret of Thoth's wisdom and powers. Reading from the book grants the viewer Thoth's very own power."

Rick shrugged indifferently. "So he becomes a bookworm, what's the big deal?"

Ardeth sighed impatiently. "Think, O'Connell. He can control the land, the sea, mortal men, the animals of the earth, bring the dead back to life, and cause mass destruction, and he can never die."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Nothing like Imhotep." He muttered under his breath. Mi-Aset glanced at him. Evy whacked him on the knee underneath the table. "So, how will she stop him?" Rick pointed at Mi-Aset.

"Her blood is the one thing on this earth that can revert Neferkaptah to an immobile state. He will still be alive, but powerless while she watches over him."

Rick nodded. "Oh."

"Here we are, just what the doctor prescribed." Jonathan announced his presence to the world loudly, followed by a steward rolling a cart of food. Jonathan directed the steward to place the plates of food appropriately.

Mi-Aset looked on avidly, feeling thousands of years of hunger aching in her stomach. Before her was placed a bowl of milk.

"And for the kitty." Jonathan smiled kindly down at Mi-Aset, who glared back at him, and faintly growled. Jonathan became nervous.

"Um, here, why don't you try mine." He quickly switched the bowl of milk with his own plate of food, sumptuous steak and roasted baby potatoes. Jonathan sat next to Ardeth, mumbling incoherently about having to have milk.

As everyone unfolded their napkins and started to dig in, Mi-Aset looked around unsuredly. Copying everyone else, she clumsily unfolded her napkin, spilling utensils on her lap.

"Ardeth, how do you know if Neferkaptah is even a danger at this moment?" Evelyn asked.

Ardeth quickly swallowed his bite. "He will most asuredly try to form an army. Neferkaptah is very ambitious." Ardeth paused. "He's killed three people. And two Med-Jai. My men."

Rick stopped chewing for a moment to look Ardeth in the eye. But Ardeth would not meet his gaze, but kept his firmly on the linen table top.

Jonathan nodded. "So that's how you got your shiner." Evelyn stared blankly at her brother, who at times she had to wonder if they were actually related.

They heard a loud clang, and faced Mi-Aset who was wrestling with her fork and knife.

"How will she bleed on him?" Alex asked innocently.

Ardeth glanced at Mi-Aset, who was now chewing with her mouth opened widely on a piece of lemon.

"Her blood must run dry upon his flesh."

Evelyn put her fork down loudly on her china plate. "Her blood must run dry? She has to bleed to death?"

Ardeth nodded slowly. 

Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed. "Does she know that?"

Mi-Aset threw her fork down onto the plate, a half chewed mangled piece of lemon still pierced by the fork. She swore at the plate in Egyptian, and then noticed that people were watching her. She looked at Ardeth, whose gaze seemed somewhat pained.

"I hope so." He answered.

Mi-Aset looked up suddenly, distracted by something no one else could hear. They followed her intense gaze up to the roof of the train, where she appeared to be following the sound of something. Mi-Aset looked out the window. Everyone held their breath.

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe it's a bird or something."

Evelyn screamed as a decayed hand suddenly smashed through the glass window and clutched Mi-Aset's throat tightly, dragging her entire body through the window. Rick reached for his gun, as Ardeth climbed atop the table and reached for Mi-Aset's body, flailing from the one arm of a gray mummy, perched on top of the train.

A loud clunk from behind Ardeth's back told him that he wasn't alone.

"Get down!" Rick commanded. Ardeth immediately lay flat on the table as two shots were fired just above him. Jonathan, who was slinking ever further into his seat, looked down at the victim of Rick's deadly aim. 

"Hey," Jonathan started, instantly recognizing the dress of the man. He was swathed in bright crimson red robes, and with a crimson turban, layered in black. The man still clutched in his right hand a deadly looking scimitar. 

Ardeth strained to reach Mi-Aset, dangling from the decaying arm of the mummy. With her arms flailing desperately, she grazed the broken shards of the window's edge, instantly producing a long trickle of blood across her palm. She slapped the mummy's arm with her bloodied palm, and the arm disintegrated, and Mi-Aset fell.

Only to be caught at the last moment by Ardeth. Hauling her exhausted body into the train's confinements, he pushed her roughly onto the floor. Rick clambered over Evy, pushing both her and Alex underneath the table. He tossed Jonathan a hand gun, who juggled it a few moments before finally cocking it and shakingly pointed it about him. With a high swishing sound, Ardeth produced his scimitar, and readied himself for battle.


	10. The Fight

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Ardeth and O'Connell stood back to back; Ardeth armed with his scimitar, Rick with cocked guns in each hand. Jonathan was crouched beside the table, beads of nervous sweat dripping down his forehead, eyes wildly looking for any sign of danger.

They attacked from both entrances to the car. Panicked passengers screamed as they huddled underneath the tables, while Evy clutched Alex's body so tightly to her chest he had to gasp for air.

With a resounding war cry, Ardeth charged his opponent who readied his own scimitar. Rick started shooting, easily taking down one foe, only to be replaced by two more.

Clanging blades were only muffled by the occasional scream and gunshot. Ardeth swung his blade with a skill honed by years of war, while his opponent had to scramble defensively.

Rick shot his guns one hand after the other. Jonathan yelped at Rick, whose attention was fixed on two mummies, swinging on ropes from above the train. Rick immediately knew what they were going to do, and barely had time to yell a warning to anyone within earshot, when the windows burst into a million tiny piercing shards, pelting the occupants painfully. Rick blocked some of the pieces with an upheld arm to his face, wincing when he felt several stabbing pains in his arm.

With mouths opened wide in a feral scream, the mummies attacked both Rick and Ardeth, who had his back turned to the offending dead. Rick did not have time to even aim, as a clawed hand smacked the gun out of his hand, and out of reach. Alex eyed the fallen gun, only feet away from him, but still couldn't move out of his mother's grasp. Rick was seeing stars when the mummy let fly a mean right hand hook, snapping Rick's head back. Rick instinctively felt his bleeding mouth, and set his eyes fiercely on the now grinning mummy, obviously pleased he could make the mortal man bleed.

Ardeth was still attacking his man, when he felt his air roughly being choked. A mummy arm was around his throat, disrupting Ardeth's balance and train of thought. His foe immediately pounced upon this opportunity, swinging his scimitar and howling incoherently. Ardeth swung his blade to meet the attacking one, although just barely in time. The mummy was hauling his body backwards; Ardeth had to fight not only the attacking blade, but to stay on his feet as well.

Two shots rang out as Jonathan easily took down two more attacking men, coming in from the entrance closest to him. Jonathan flashed a dashing daring smile to anyone he thought might be watching. But his victory was short lived as he noticed Rick was getting his ass kicked.

Rick was feeling dazed, tired, and all over punch drunk. He was now stumbling back; falling on the table, feeling squashed meat and potatoes soil his shirt and leather vest.

Alex was wriggling, attempting to free himself from Evy's grasp. Evelyn herself was hypnotized by the action taking place around her. A little "mum!" awoke her from her trance, and she suddenly realized what Alex was straining for. Still clutching Alex with one hand, she stretched her other hand out to reach the fallen gun. Grabbing the gun, she pushed Alex behind her, further underneath the table, and pointed the gun.

"Rick, duck!" Evy yelled. Rick took one quick glance at Evy, and dove for the seat. Evelyn blasted the mummy's head, but being already dead, the mummy only stumbled backwards a bit. Rick took advantage of the mummy's off balance, and body checked him through the empty window, sending the mummy tumbling head over heels in the sand. Rick allowed himself a smile. "Still got it." He mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ardeth was still having his own difficulties, as he could barely keep his blade level to block the ever-increasing attacks. Ardeth could feel himself losing consciousness, but fought it with every limiting breath. Suddenly the pressure was released.

Mi-Aset stood where the mummy once was, blood trailing from both palms now, a pile of dust lay at her feet.

Ardeth attacked with newfound strength, and finally made a deadly slice up the man's middle, who pitched backwards, dead. Ardeth took his first deep breath, and wiped the running sweat from his forehead with his arm sleeve. He turned around and faced Mi-Aset, who let a small wry smile escape. Ardeth nodded his thanks, still breathing deeply.


	11. Camp

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

After the commotion had settled and the panicked train engineer squealed the brakes to a grinding stop, the party collected themselves, shaking and painfully regaining their sea legs.

"Dad! Did you see that one guy, and then the mummy? And then how mum shot at it? And then you pelted it? And then that other guy, and Uncle Jon shot it?" Alex excitedly jumped up and down trying to keep up with Rick's strides across the sandy dunes, stolen shotgun slung over his shoulder. Evy kept a firm grip on her hyper child's hand, knowing all too well what could happen if you let him out of your sight for a moment.

Jonathan looked around despairingly, the scenery desolate except for a few ancient pillars dotting the landscape. He wiped his sweaty brow with his handkerchief and looked back towards the train, where Ardeth Bay was holstering his scimitar. 

"So um, Ardeth my good man. You know this place pretty well, where's the nearest watering hole?" Jonathan chuckled at his remark, but Ardeth obviously didn't get it, or didn't care to. Ardeth strode past Jonathan, beckoning him to follow with one tattooed hand. Rick stopped and he too now faced Ardeth questioningly. Mi-Aset was lagging behind, pausing to have a good look at the train, which had bewildered her.

Ardeth led the group over several sand dunes, before stopping on top of one, just out of eyesight of the train. The rest of the group caught up, and Alex let a "wow!" escape when he got to the top.

There waiting at the bottom of the sand dune were ten Med-Jai, all on black horses, bridled with black tasseled ropes, and laden with black leather saddles. Behind them were five other horses. 

"Oh. Isn't that convenient?" Jonathan quipped.

~~~

As the cool night fell upon Egypt's desert, the camp was well alive. Brown canvas tents surrounded a roaring fire, where most of the people, save a few Med-Jai keeping watch, were huddled. Alex roared a monstrous yawn, obviously exhausted from the day's adventure. Jonathan was already curled up at the fire's edge, snoring loudly and oblivious to anyone else in the world. Evy too look tired, sleep begging at her eyelids. Alex nestled himself in her arms, and Evy kissed the top of his forehead.

Mi-Aset looked sadly at the pair. She winced as Ardeth tightened a bandage on her bloody palms. 

Rick looked at Ardeth's work. "Will those heal?" He said, motioning with a nod of his head to her hands.

Ardeth shrugged. "With time they should."

Rick looked Ardeth in the eyes. "I thought we didn't have much time."

Ardeth shook his head, still concentrating on his bandaging.

"Hey, does she know? I mean, you know, how to get rid of her, you know, husband?" With the 'husband' he bent the two fingers on each hand as an expression of quotation marks. 

Ardeth looked at Mi-Aset who was studying her bandaged hands. "_Mi-Aset, do you know how to stop Neferkaptah?_" He asked in Egyptian.

Mi-Aset nodded. "_I have done it before._"

Ardeth studied her face, but she did not meet his gaze. "_But do you know what must be done_?" 

Mi-Aset looked up into the tattooed face of the warrior. "_I know I must die._"

Rick looked questioningly at Ardeth for a translation. Ardeth nodded. "She says she knows she will die."

Rick furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, isn't there a way she could maybe just bleed on him and be done with it?"

Ardeth hadn't considered this thought. "_Mi-Aset, what if there was a way…_"

Mi-Aset held up a bandaged hand to his face, as if knowing what he were about to say. "_This is the way. It is the only way. And even if there were another way…_" She stopped, collecting her thoughts. She swallowed hard before continuing. "_My husband is a demon. My language is dead. My country is dead, and…_" She sadly motioned to where Evy was sleepily resting her head on top of Alex's, cuddled up in her arms. "_My son is dead. What would there be to live for? I was not meant for this time, and neither is Neferkaptah. We had our chance._"

Ardeth nodded slowly, and Rick, though he could not understand a word she had just said, knew the answer was no. Feelings slightly dampened by the thought of what had to be done to stop this new threat, he picked off a dangling thread from his shirt and defeatedly threw it into the fire. He picked up a piece of smoked meat, some the Med-Jai had given him, and gnawed on it roughly.

A rumbling in the distance caught everyone's attention. Rick stared up into the black night, confused. "Is that a storm coming?"

Ardeth chuckled. "My friend, it has not rained here for centuries."

As if answering Ardeth's statement with an ironic one of its own, the sky quickly and suddenly clouded over dramatically. Thunder shook awake both Alex and Jonathan, and lightning flashed across the sky, giving an eerie strobe light effect across everyone's face. Minutes later, the sky opened up in a torrent of rain. It took mere seconds for everyone to be drenched.

Mi-Aset, looking very much like the cat that hates to get wet, held her arms out to her sides in disgust. "_Damn you Neferkaptah!_" She screamed at the heavens.

The thunder took on a laughing effect that sent shivers down the spine of Rick and Evy. A lightning strike flashed down in a brilliance of white-hot light, and struck with perfect explosive precision onto one of the tents, immediately setting it ablaze. The horses whinnied and reared where they were tied, spooked. 

The wind picked up, throwing tents from their tethers like they were made of cards. The constant downfall of rain was turning the dry sand into thick, sticky mud. The Med-Jai hustled around gathering the horses, who immediately tried to take off the second they were untied.

Rick grabbed Evy by one hand and Alex with the other, attempting to lead the two through the torrent, having to shield his face with his shoulder from the devastating winds. He felt something whip his face and squinted up into the grimacing face of Ardeth, trying to push a bridle towards him. Rick hauled both Evy and Alex on top of the horse, and then hopped on his own. Ardeth got on his horse, then extended a hand for Mi-Aset to hop up behind him. Jonathan, who was stumbling aimlessly in the storm, was suddenly scooped up by a Med-Jai trying to both haul up Jonathan and control his spooked horse.

It was many hours before they finally outran the storm.


	12. Benha

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

__

Benha

The caravan of riders on horseback were slumped in their saddles, weariness aching at their very bones. Evelyn could no longer fight the oncoming sleep, and she let herself doze off, head bouncing loosely with the horse's footsteps, Alex, now wide awake in the saddle and controlling the horse. Rick knew that he was tired, but his mind would not let him rest. Instead, he smiled at his beautiful wife's dreamy façade, reaching over in his saddle to tenderly stroke her warm cheek, thinking inwardly about the time he almost lost her. 

Sunlight was still several hours off, and the desert air was at it's chilliest. He glanced over at the Med-Jai, noting that of course they would not feel the cold, not with their layers of black robes. But he looked at little Alex and grew worried. Alex, though quite alert, was shivering slightly, as he was only clothed in brown shorts and a white cotton shirt.

"Here."

Rick looked over at Jonathan, who was offering him his jacket. Jonathan pointed it towards Alex. 

"For the runt."

Rick smiled his thanks, then grabbed hold of Alex's bridle, bringing both their horses to a stop. He forced the jacket over the boy, rolling the sleeves up so his feet wouldn't get caught up in them. Rick grasped the shoulders of his son, smiling down at him, but quickly noticed that Alex wasn't returning his sentimental moment. In fact, Alex looked almost hypnotized by something in the distance.

It was then that Rick suddenly came to the realization that everyone's horse had stopped. He looked at the Med-Jai, Jonathan, and Mi-Aset, who were all staring hypnotized just like Alex into the horizon. Rick finally turned his head.

"Oh, my, God." He said slowly.

Evy came to wake with a start. She shook her wild mane of curly brown hair, and squinted at Rick.

"Hmm? What's everyone looking at?"

Then she too looked to the distance and caught her breath in her throat.

The city of Benha was engulfed in flames. From even a distance as they were, they could see the smoke outlined against the black sky, eerie amber lights shooting up miles into the air, striking dramatically against the backdrop. It was almost breathtaking, the shear destruction of it. No one wanted to move for several minutes.

"_This is Neferkaptah's work_." Mi-Aset was the first to speak.

Ardeth Bay nodded silently in agreement with her, then gave his horse a small kick.

Slowly, dreadfully, the troupe followed the warrior into an unsure destination.

~~~

Even on the outskirts of Benha they could still feel the searing heat and stinging smoke. The Med-Jai covered their mouths with their robes, a painful silence overcame them. Evelyn looked on sadly, eyes watering not only from the smoke but from the loss of life before here. Homes were nothing more than smoking ashes, buildings had crumbled to parched rubble, charred corpses littered the streets. Off in the distance she could hear the wailing of a child, and then more cries, that of women in mourning.

Rick frowned in obvious fury. "We're getting this bastard." He said to himself.

~~~

"_We have proven ourselves in our first feat. But it was merely proving that we have potential for greatness. Now, we must take that greatness, we must strike fear into the hearts of all men, we must show them the true meaning of power."_

Hundreds of red robed men, armed with guns and scimitars alike stood before Neferkaptah, still clothed in traditional ancient Egyptian noble wear, in the surroundings of an ancient temple, now abandoned and dusty. Though very few could understand him, they cheered victoriously nonetheless. Some still had soot on their faces, although none seemed to care, instead, they relished their 'battle' markings.

"_There are those that will try to stop us. But they will not succeed. For what mortal man can defeat a god_?"

The army cheered again.

"_We must make a spectacle of these fools. Those that would dare test my strength, and that of my army, shall suffer the most dire of all consequences. There shall be no mercy_."

The crowd cheered exuberantly, bloodthirsty.

"_We have left them our scent; our days of waiting will not be long._"

Thinking his speech was over, the army began to disperse. But Neferkaptah held up a commanding hand.

"_I want them alive! Their souls will soon belong to me._"

And in typical bad guy style, Neferkaptah laughed heartily. Shrugging, because of course most couldn't understand him, his army chuckled with him.

They had the feeling he wasn't someone to be ignored.


	13. The Temple of Hatshepsut

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

__

Deir el Bahri

Sun was setting on the mortuary temples of Deir el Bahir, casting a subtle red aura onto the temples etched into sides of the flat topped mountains. The O'Connell party had increased to over 100 with the addition of 90 new Med-Jai warriors, very well expecting an attack from Neferkaptah's army.

"Ardeth buddy, where are we going?" Rick whispered to Ardeth, travelling on horseback right beside him.

Ardeth nodded his head to the sides of the mountain. "The Temple of Hatshepsut. We believe his army will converge there."

Rick looked towards the largest of all temples, a three-tiered stone structure jutting out of the mountainside. Almost unconsciously, he felt the two side arms holstered on both sides of his chest underneath his leather vest.

Ardeth held up his hand and ordered his warriors to a halt with a single yell in Arabic. Ardeth turned to Rick, very seriously. "We must draw out Neferkaptah's army. Once they have left the confines of the temple, we will bring Mi-Aset in and begin the ritual. It will be very dangerous."

Rick nodded, instinctively knowing what Ardeth was hinting at. He turned to Alex and Evy. Evy already knew what he was going to say. "I don't want you two going any further than this."

Evelyn nodded, a touch of sadness piercing her eyes at the thought of her husband leaving to do battle. Alex for his part sighed indignantly. "Why dad?"

"It's too dangerous Alex. Stay and take care of your mom." He ruffled Alex's blonde hair in a fatherly gesture.

Beside him, he heard Jonathan's tell-all gulp. "Perhaps I should stay too, and um, you know…"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Lets go tough guy."

Ardeth stood up in his saddle, twisting his torso so that he could turn and look at a young Med-Jai warrior with half his face hidden, sitting slightly behind Ardeth. Ardeth spoke some Arabic words to the man, who nodded solemnly after every key point. Rick and Evy watched Ardeth talk lowly and demonstrating certain aspects with his hands. When he was apparently finished, Ardeth turned back towards Evy and Rick, facing them with some sort of expectancy.

The young Med-Jai took off the piece of fabric covering the lower half of his face. Evy looked confusedly at him, studying the young man, whose tattoos matched Ardeth's. He looked strikingly a lot like Ardeth.

"Ardeth, who is that?" Evy asked.

Ardeth glanced at the warrior he had just been talking to. "Farah Mahad." He answered casually. Evy was now staring at Ardeth, obviously expecting more. Ardeth shrugged. "My cousin. He will draw the army out in my place."

Evy nodded, now understanding. The amber sun glowed upon her skin's surface, radiated her brown hair with red highlights. Rick swept a stray strand away from her eyes, and took a moment to study them. Finally, he caressed her cheek tenderly, and kissed her goodbye.

Evelyn and Alex downheartedly watched their heroes ride towards the setting sun.

~~~

Rick, Ardeth, Jonathan, and Mi-Aset had deserted their horses with the Med-Jai army and were now creeping towards the entrance of the temple. Rick bent his arm while cocking his revolver, holding it at head's height. He signalled for the other three to get down, all of them pressing their backs to the stone wall of the temple's side.

The Med-Jai war cry filled the air, sending shivers up Jonathan's spine, who swore he would never get used to that blasted sound. The first time he heard it, he'd nearly been beheaded by the man who was crouching next to him at that very moment. He looked at Ardeth smugly; they never did discuss that incident entirely.

A sudden thundering quickly grasped Jonathan's attention, as the sound of several hundred feet came bursting from the temple's entrance. Jonathan felt his knees go weak; they were mere inches from a crazed man with a scimitar finding them, or even worse, a crazed demi-god. But they went unnoticed from the army's eyes, as all men ran down with such a wild fervor that he was sure even the Med-Jai must be thinking twice; he knew he was.

But the Med-Jai held their ground atop their majestic black steeds, lowering their scimitars at once, pointing them at the oncoming army as if pointing out which ones would die first.

Farah Mahad was first to charge. With a voice much like his raspy cousin's, he kicked his horse into action with a booming howl, easily running his first enemy through with one slice to the chest.

Ardeth nodded approvingly, turning to Rick who was studying the action below with a mixed gruesome fascination. "My friend, we must hurry. Neferkaptah will now surely know that we have arrived."

Rick was still staring at the war. A turban, or something that was wearing a turban, was now rolling on the ground. "Um, yeah. Wonder why he would think that."

The sarcasm flew over Ardeth's head. "He will try to have Mi-Aset killed before she can do the same to him."

They started to stand, quietly creeping over the outside edge to sneak into the temple. "How will they try that?"

Two loud, booming shots rang out. Ardeth and Rick acted instinctively, dropping to their knees and spinning around, trying to locate the shooter. Mi-Aset and Jonathan were still standing, Jonathan wild-eyed, Mi-Aset staring blankly ahead of her.

Rick slowly got to his feet. "You two alright?"

Jonathan nodded, sweating profusely now. Mi-Aset fell to the ground with a thump, dulled by the cushioning sand. Ardeth and Rick ran over to her, she was still staring blankly at the sky, but with dark red spots appearing before their eyes, soaking her white blouse. Ardeth looked overwhelmed, unsure of which wound to cover first, the one at her shoulder, or the one on her lower left abdomen. The shots were huge.

"Shotgun." Rick muttered. 

Mi-Aset's dark features were already paling dramatically, her breaths increasing, but eyes still unseeing. Ardeth scooped her up into his arms, facing Rick sternly.

"It has begun. We don't have much time."

~~~

"Mum! I can't bloody well see anything if you keep tugging!" Alex admonished his mother, who had to keep pulling on the back of his short-sleeved shirt to stop him from jumping out of their hiding spot to see the action.

"You'll mind your language young man. And this isn't some sporting event, Alex. It's quite dangerous for us to even be here." Evelyn wagged her finger at Alex while she talked. She suddenly realized what she must look like – an old nag. She stopped herself by shaking her head free of nag-like thoughts, but still looked down at Alex with motherly caution.

"Mum, really." Alex rolled his eyes. "We're hidden. Dad made sure."

Evelyn lowered her voice to whisper. "That's what scares me." She didn't think that Alex could hear, but evidently from the dirty look she was receiving, he did. She hugged her arms to her chest, feeling a slight shiver. The sun was quickly descending, and in a few minutes, it would be freezing. It didn't help that they were hiding in a dark empty tomb with only one opening, which Alex kept persisting to look out from.

Alex was once again creeping towards the entry, Evelyn reaching for them, when the sun was suddenly blocked out completely by a large man, clothed in the now familiar red garb, pointing a wicked looking machete in their direction. Both Evelyn and Alex gasped, Evelyn instantly shielding Alex with her body, but knowing full well she could not hold off this brute by herself. Two more men entered beside this one, and all three stalked towards their prey.

~~~

In the depths of Hatshepsut's temple, lights filled the confines, yet Rick could not spot a single torch. Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth, carrying the now unconscious Mi-Aset, descended the stone steps towards what looked like an altar room. A large box perhaps made from marble lay at the foot of the steps. Rick assumed there must be a coffin inside that box. And beyond the box, with his back turned to them, was Neferkaptah, naked from the waist up.

"_I have been expecting you._" His voice boomed powerfully in the cavernous surroundings.

"I'll bet you have." Jonathan muttered.

Neferkaptah slowly pivoted his body around, smirking at them. Rick wanted to knock his block off right about now. His eyes focused on his wife, limply hanging in Ardeth's arms.

"_Ah, my wife. She never was very obedient._" Ardeth glared at him. Neferkaptah's shoulders shook with a slight chuckle. "_Lay her on the table._" He motioned to the marble coffin before them.

All three men looked at each other for an answer, none of which came. Finally, Ardeth carefully placed Mi-Aset upon the table. The shirt, which was once white, was now completely dyed blood red, clinging to her chest. Neferkaptah looked down on her face, almost fondly.

"_Now she will die._"

At the sound of his words, even though Rick couldn't understand them, he got the gist of it when Ardeth brandished his scimitar, so he too cocked both his guns, and heard a click from Jonathan cocking his. Neferkaptah shook his head slowly, seemingly disappointed in them.

"_Very well then. Perhaps a trade is in order._"

He extended his arm as if he were about to introduce something or someone. All eyes were attentively fixed on sounds of shuffling feet, and something muffled. At the sight of it, Rick growled.

His wife and his son, both bound and gagged, led by three very large men with sharp pointy weapons. Rick now aimed both his guns at his family's hostage takers. "Let them go." He warned.

Neferkaptah cocked his head to the side defiantly. "_Surely you do not want to test my patience._"

Rick decidedly did not like this man's tone. He aimed one of the handguns at Neferkaptah. Instantaneously a long machete was now being held against his wife's neck, indenting the skin, but not yet breaking it. A bead of sweat rolled down Rick's forehead. Rick turned to Ardeth for help, still holding the limp body of Mi-Aset, blood trickling down her arm, dripping on the sandy floor.

Ardeth gritted his teeth, furrowed his brow, but knew that there would be no other way. This was the demon that killed his own wife, what was to stop him from slaughtering his friend's? With a defeated grunt, Ardeth lowered Mi-Aset onto the slab.

Her chest was now barely rising with breath, but her eyes were fixated eerily on the ceiling, completely unresponsive. The blood was flowing at a steady stream; Ardeth knew they had only minutes before her life seeped away and Neferkaptah would be free to roam the earth forevermore. 

Ardeth straightened, staring at Neferkaptah with deadly eyes. But Neferkaptah was glowering at his wife, obviously pleased with her weakened state.

"_Behead her._"

One of the guards came forward quickly; scimitar already hoisted in the air, preparing to strike with one deadly downfall. Ardeth however, met him halfway with a scraping clang of two scimitars meeting each other. Neferkaptah yelled out, and Rick shot him in the chest, having no immediate effect but taking him by surprise. Rick used his bought time well. The two remaining guards were shuffling Alex and Evelyn through a doorway, both Evelyn and Alex fighting every step. Jonathan and Rick both shot at once, hitting their marks cleanly, but not before Evy and Alex were shoved through the doorway and nearly out of sight. Rick and Jonathan ran after them.

Alex was still on his feet, hopping from foot to foot, struggling to free his hands from his chafing ropes. Jonathan reached him first. 

"Hold on squirt, I can't bloody well undo them if you keep prancing around like that."

Alex protested at the remark through his gag, but all that came out was a muffled "mmfhptgh!"

Evy was lying flat on her back, barely even able to roll over. Rick helped her sit up, quickly untying her ropes while eyeing her face with tender concern. He lowered the gag over her mouth, Evy instantly wiping her mouth off.

Rick cupped her cheek. "Are you all right?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Good." He helped up with one arm under her elbow. "We've got to move." Jonathan was nodding, Alex rubbing his sore little wrists, which were now red.

But a sound behind him, a sound that came very close to the doorway, caught Rick's sudden attention. Knowing that he did not want to turn around and confront the sound, Rick instead scanned the room for another exit, although there were none. He saw everyone's eyes grow wide, Evelyn even losing all the color in her face. He really didn't want to turn around now.

But he did. Blocking the doorway was a 20-foot snake, black skin gleaming, eyes a fire red. The snake arched itself, now halfway on the ground, but rising up to tower over Rick. It was flicking its tongue out, sniffing the scents coming off of the foursome. It pulled back its mouth, letting the tips of its two fangs hang out slightly. A clear liquid was dripping out of the teeth. Rick prayed that it was just drooling and not secreting venom. Either way, he knew that this could be interesting.

"Jonathan," Rick started, very low under his breath, but never taking his eyes off the serpent. Jonathan was staring at the snake, knees shaking, too afraid to answer. "Shoot it." Rick finished.

That seemed to jolt Jonathan awake, as he whipped out his gun, fumbled for a moment to cock it, but fired simultaneously with Rick nonetheless.

The snake arched in pain, throwing its head back, but slowly slinking the floor, blood seeping from five bright wounds.

Rick turned around, a victorious smile spreading across his face. Evelyn was white, hands trembling, still staring at the dead snake. Alex was looking at the snake with a curious and disgusted expression. Rick grasped his wife's shoulders, making her look him in the eye. His expression brought her some relief, just seeing his calm helped her to recover. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Jonathan was tapping him on the shoulder. Rick rolled his eyes exasperatedly, lazily turning his head to face Jonathan. "What?"

Jonathan was pointing at the doorway. The snake was back up, no gaping holes, and no blood. Rick's face fell.

"Oh crap."

~~~

Ardeth was sweating hard, the fight testing his endurance but he knew that his foe was not as experienced as he. He could hear Neferkaptah laughing in the background, almost in his ear at times, and though he would desperately love to wipe that self-assuring smile off his face, Ardeth concentrated all his strength on defeating his current danger.

With two final swipes, the fight was over. Ardeth took a moment to catch his balance and his breath. Sweat was making strands of raven black hair stick to his face, but he ignored it.

Neferkaptah was applauding him. He wanted nothing more than to run him through right about now. 

"_Well done, young one. Now lets see how you fare against a god._" Neferkaptah stood unarmed, but imposing.

"_You're no god. Gods at least know when to stay dead._" Ardeth spat his words at Neferkaptah.

Neferkaptah smirked, but Ardeth could see he hit a spot with him. Neferkaptah shrugged, and quicker than Ardeth had ever expected he attacked. He threw both hands at Ardeth's chest, knocking the wind right from his lungs, while making him fly backwards. Ardeth landed face first into the sand, winded. Gasping for breath, he shakily got to his feet.

Neferkaptah was laughing. Ardeth raised his scimitar. Neferkaptah rushed again, one hand smacking Ardeth's weapon out of his hand, the other hand backhanding harshly across his cheek, making black stars dance across Ardeth's eyes. With a strong elbow to the stomach, Ardeth fell to his knees. Neferkaptah brutally kicked him under the chin, snapping Ardeth's neck as he fell on his back. He did not move for a few moments, instead taking the time to catch his breath, tasting the blood filling his mouth from when his teeth cut his tongue. Inside, he was praying that at any given moment Mi-Aset would attack.

Mi-Aset was gurgling on the blood collecting in the back of her throat, a thin trickle dribbling from the side of her mouth.


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Mer-Ib had straight black thick hair, and black eyes like his father. Mi-Aset had cut it short to the nape of his neck, just above his ears, and just above his eyebrows. His teeth were still very small, being that he had not yet lost any to receive his adult ones. Today, Mer-Ib was clothed in a small white linen skirt tied around his waist, and though it was tiny compared to Neferkaptah's, it still reached his knees, and sometimes when he would run too fast it would come off altogether and Mi-Aset would have to chase after her naked son with his skirt in her hand. But right now he was not running, he was standing beside his kneeling mother, watching the Nile's calm endeavors. Mi-Aset swept a strand of hair away from his eyes, admiring the way the sun was glinting off his black eyes, the way his small lips were drawn back in a casual smile, showing off his baby teeth. He pointed at the water with an unsteady chubby arm.

"Horus?"

Mi-Aset looked to where he was pointing, at a crocodile sunning itself on a flat rock jutting out of the Nile.

"Horus lives in the sky, Mer-Ib. It is Sobek that lives in the Nile."

Mer-Ib repeated with his mouth, forming the words soundlessly. 

Mi-Aset wrapped her arm around her son's tiny waist, patting his slightly robust tummy. She kissed his cheek while he continued to study his new god, unbeknownst to him that it was the very one that would be his undoing.

Mi-Aset was distracted by something off in the distance. A sharp reflective light, so harsh she had to squeeze her eyes shut against it. But Mer-Ib did not seem to notice it. Assuming it was some kind of metallic substance, she was surprised to see that it was not. Indeed it was a woman, dressed in such a brilliant white dress that it seemed to glow in the daylight, and perhaps did in fact. Mi-Aset was awestruck as the figure approached, for she was not walking but rather floating in a shimmering air, and her face was not that of a woman but of a cat, with human hair sprouting between her sharp cat ears, trailing down her back. Mi-Aset was scared, but could not resist standing to greet this visage of a goddess. 

Bastet outstretched a human hand, decorated at the wrist with several slim gold bracelets. Mi-Aset touched it.

~~~

Ardeth Bay was getting his ass kicked as Mr. O'Connell might say. He had just been thrown harshly into a stone pillar, crumpling at its bottom in a heap of exhausted black robes. He coughed, and spat blood onto the sandy floor. Neferkaptah's sandal foot came to rest inches from his face.

"_You should not have interfered, Med-Jai. But I suppose it is in your nature._"

Ardeth painfully raised his head to meet Neferkaptah's smirking gaze. "_Go to hell._"

Neferkaptah cocked his head. "_I am not familiar with the phrase._"

"_Get used to it._"

Neferkaptah kicked him hard in the face. Ardeth fell on his back.

~~~

"This…is…not…working!" Rick gasped for air as he furtively dodged the quick strikes being made by the 20-foot behemoth of a snake which was attempting to take his head off. Ducking and rolling, Rick came to a stance in the corner, both guns cocked and aimed at the serpent. Except they clicked.

Rick's eyes widened. The snake seemed to sense imminent victory, as it uprighted itself to its fullest extent, fanning out flaps of skin on its head. "Uh, a little help here."

"Rick!" Jonathan yelled for his brother-in-law's attention, as he upholstered a scimitar from one of the guard's belts, and slid it on the floor towards Rick's boots. Rick had a split second to reach for it as the snake darted, Rick somersaulted out of the way and in one swift move brought the scimitar up in a diagonal swipe against the snake's head, cleanly severing it from its body.

Rick heaved air into his chest, then turned to face his family, obviously pleased with himself. Evy was blushing with pride at her husband's achievement, as was Alex. Rick turned back around to the headless snake, and gave it a hard boot for good measure. To say he was shocked is an understatement when the headless snake's tail whipped him across the room on its own accord. Rick pushed himself up into a sitting position, Evelyn and Alex having run over to him, Evy's arms tightly wound around his neck. 

Before them, the snake was forming a new head out of the stump of its neck. Rick sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

~~~

Neferkaptah was looking over his wife's prone form, chest no longer rising with air. "_You see Med-Jai, it was all for nothing. My wife no longer lives. Your army is defeated. Your friends are dead. And although it has been a pleasure, I'm afraid you are about to join them._"

Ardeth had brought himself to a standing position, wavering on shaky legs, left arm clutching broken shards of ribs. "_I would hate to disappoint you._"

Neferkaptah laughed. "_You have failed Med-Jai. Just like your ancestors before you, the Med-Jai could never hold their own. And now you will be helpless to stop me in my pursuits._"

Neferkaptah was completely unprepared for the stinging right fist that crashed into his cheek from Ardeth. Ardeth followed it with a left uppercut and then a knee to the abdomen. When Neferkaptah had lost his balance and fallen onto his hands and knees, Ardeth swiped his cheek with a hard kick, returning the favor to Neferkaptah as had been done earlier to him. Neferkaptah rolled, then quickly got to his feet, the blood that had been trickling down his jaw from a split lip already ebbing. Neferkaptah touched his now healing lip and smiled.

"_Such determination Med-Jai. But enough of this foolishness. Let's end this now._"

Mentally, Ardeth prepared himself for the worst beating of his life.

~~~

Jonathan, Evelyn, and even Alex were frantically trying to decipher the hieroglyphics on the crumbling walls while Rick kept the beast busy, distracted. 

"You might want to do that faster!" Rick yelled, barely rolling out of the way when the snake struck the ground, shaking loose sand from its fangs.

"You're not helping." Evelyn countered.

Suddenly Alex was jumping up and down. "Dad, dad, throw sand on it! Throw sand on it!"

As odd as this advice might seem, Rick nonetheless scooped up a handful of sand and threw it at the snake's head. The snake, now just as confused as Rick, shook its head and blinked as sand got in its eyes. It stared at Rick while Rick stared back, both waiting for something to happen that never did.

Alex sighed, disgruntled. "No, throw sand on it after you've cut its head off!" 

Rick rolled his eyes. "Now you tell me." Quickly, with one swipe the snake's head plopped off as before, only this time, Rick threw sand onto the bloody stump. Everyone held their breath.

But it did nothing. Exhaling deeply, Rick led the troupe out of the cursed room.

And just in time to see Neferkaptah's hands wound tightly around Ardeth's neck, choking the life out of him.

Rick steadied his scimitar with his right hand, outstretched his left and threw the scimitar between Neferkaptah's shoulder blades. Neferkaptah's back arched, his hands automatically setting Ardeth free, who slunk to his knees. Neferkaptah turned and faced Rick, anger seething in his eyes, mixed with pain. He reached back and pulled the scimitar out of his back, glaring at Rick the whole time.

But then he turned, and plunged it deep into Ardeth's abdomen. Ardeth's mouth opened wide in disbelieving shock, as Evelyn and Jonathan both screamed. Neferkaptah violently pulled the blade out, Ardeth covering the seeping wound with both hands but unable to contain the gushing blood. He fell onto his back, blood dripping through his fingers.

Neferkaptah raised the blade high, preparing to throw it right back at Rick.

Two bloody hands suddenly caught his face, and he froze. Evelyn gasped. It was Mi-Aset, but it wasn't her. Her eyes were completely white, her face a deathly pale and shirt completely soaking red. But she was kneeling upright on the slab, catching Neferkaptah in a grip so sound; he could not free himself. The scimitar dropped from his grasp, and he began to howl something so unnatural Alex shielded his ears. Loose sand began to fall from the pillars, as they too shook under the encompassing sound.

Outside the battle that was now showing definite signs of fatigue, everyone stopped, fearful of the animal like howl that was ringing loudly in their ears.

Evelyn made her way over to Ardeth, weakly clutching his abdomen, but also engrossed in what was happening. Evelyn added her own hand to his; putting more pressure on it and making him grimace with pain.

Mi-Aset lowered her mouth onto his screaming one, his eyes now wide and fearful. It was a kiss that under any other circumstance would have been seen as passionate, but this one was literally sucking the life from her husband. He was degenerating; muscle seemingly disappearing, skin shrinking and taking a brown leathery look to it. He could no longer scream, and his eyes were sinking further and further into his hollowing head.

And then it stopped. She dropped his mummified body ungracefully to the ground, and slumped back onto the slab, white eyes closing. Her hand fell to the side, falling over the edge.

Rick carefully stepped around the mummy, while Jonathan did the same, screwing his mouth and nose up as if it smelt terrible, which it did not. Evelyn looked up at Rick, her expression saying it all. Rick looked down on his fallen companion, sorrow overtaking his face. Ardeth knew. But he no longer had the strength to even speak. His eyes closed slowly, his hands limply falling from his abdomen to rest on the ground.

Tears welled in Evelyn's eyes. Alex was tugging on Rick's sleeve. Rick held a hand up to him. "Not now buddy."

Alex persisted. "But dad, look!" He pointed to the hand of Mi-Aset, blood dripping from the palm, and onto Ardeth's abdomen. Rick furrowed his eyebrows. Something was happening to Ardeth's stomach, there was steam rising from it, as if it were on fire. 

Jonathan now definitely smelt something and even held a hand up to his nose to shield it from the offending scent. 

Evelyn ripped open the robes, gasping at the sight of a gaping wound, bubbling before her. It was rising, the entire skin as more blood dripped onto it, but it was healing too. Where there was a gaping hole was now a dark rope-like scar.

The blood from Mi-Aset's palm stopped dripping.

Ardeth awoke with a start, sucking air in fervently, eyes opened wide. The room around them began to shake, old walls moaning under distress.

Jonathan looked about nervously. "I think, it's uh, time to go old chaps."

Evelyn nodded in agreement. "I think you're right."

Rick shook his head. "Not yet." He picked up Mi-Aset's body from the slab, laying her gently on the ground. He heaved the slab's top slightly to the side, groaning under its weight. Then screwing his entire face up with disgust, he picked the mummy up and unceremoniously dumped it into the slab. He picked up Mi-Aset's body again, placing it on top of the slab. Then he reached down, picked up one of Ardeth's arms, and slung his entire body over his shoulder.

"Now we go."

The family ran quickly from the crumbling temple, Rick leading the way even with the added weight of Ardeth. They did not look back, but had they, they might have seen the body of Mi-Aset magically transform into a stone cat, lounging casually atop the coffin of her husband.

~~~

The battle outside was complete, bodies lay this way and that, and blood had made parts of the sand wet like mud. But the Med-Jai were once again victorious. Upon seeing them, Farah Mahad dismounted, running over to check on his cousin. Ardeth was now functioning, tapping Rick to let him down. Rick lowered him to the ground, offering a hand to the still shaky warrior. Ardeth inspected his completely healed wound, touching it gingerly. 

The rumbling from deep inside the temple caught everyone's attention, as dust spewed out through the entrance, but the temple itself held its ground.

"Well Ardeth, old man. Looks like that's another spot you guys will have to watch." Rick said with a smile.

Ardeth nodded, but did not look entirely happy about the prospect. "Perhaps a holiday is in order first."

Evelyn smiled deeply at her friend. Farah tapped Ardeth on the shoulder, passing a bridle to him. Ardeth leapt onto the steed, smiling down on his friends. "We shall meet again, hopefully under different circumstances. May Allah smile upon you." With a small click, he led his horse away from the troupe, towards the Nile.

"Why does he always leave us like that?" Jonathan wondered out loud. "You'd think he might leave us some train tickets or something."

"Maybe he's just trying to get rid of you." Rick reasoned. 

Jonathan thought for a moment. "You know I think you're onto something chap."

Rick chuckled, then grabbed the bridle of one of the horses left behind, offering Evelyn his hand to help her up. She smiled gratefully, tired limbs begging for a good night's sleep. She leaned down as if to kiss him, but stopped and whispered in his ear. "Next time, lets vacation in America."

THE END

__

*This story was inspired by the myth "Khaemwaset and the Mummies." Thanks for reading.


End file.
